


Say I love you

by AntheaAteara



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Bromance, Fanvids, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romantic Tension, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntheaAteara/pseuds/AntheaAteara
Summary: Watch in 720HD on Youtube and please subscribe to my channel for more videos!This is a link to the videoPythagoras ღ IcarusAnd this is my channel with tones of videosKiva Takura





	Say I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Watch in 720HD on Youtube and please subscribe to my channel for more videos!  
> This is a link to the video [Pythagoras ღ Icarus](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JddVjgoDwF0)
> 
> And this is my channel with tones of videos [Kiva Takura](https://www.youtube.com/user/KivaTakura/videos)


End file.
